What girls get up to at sleepovers
by Sumikoa
Summary: Anko is tired of guys messing her around and Kurenei comes over to comfort her – but does it go further than the two friends mean it to? Rated 'M' for a love scene. First attempt at yuri. KureneiXAnko. Please read and review!


_Author's Notes: Never wrote Yuri before but thought might as well. This idea came from the guy myth of girls getting up to stuff at sleepovers. So this is aimed at guys really – wanted to write a short fanfic giving them the stuff they want to hear! I guess Yuri loving girls may like it too!_

_Background to story: Basically Anko is tired of guys messing her around and Kurenei comes over to comfort her – but does it go further than the two friends mean it to?_

_1111111111_

_Kurenei sighed as she walked up to Anko's door. Her dark black hair was tied messily back in a simple ponytail, and her long black boots clicked against the cobbled pathway as she walked. It sounded strangely loud in the silence of the night and made Kurenei shiver slightly – whether from cold or from nerves she didn't know. _

_Probably the cold, she thought. She had done this trip way too often for her to be nervous. Struggling for a moment with her heavy bag she opened the arched black gates to Anko's house. _

"_Really Anko, the things you get yourself into." She muttered to herself as thoughtfully she closed the gate doors again behind her. It was late at night – four in the morning to be precise and Anko had come back once again drunk and depressed. And of course it was her closest friend Kurenei who she had phoned between tearful sobs. How could Kurenei have said no to that? _

_So it was now half an hour later wearing the first thing she could grab and looking slightly worse for wear, that Kurunei was standing outside Anko's door._

_Briiiiiing_

_It took less than ten seconds from ringing the doorbell for Anko to hurriedly open it and usher her in. _

"_I'm a- so –eh- glad you came!" Anko managed to say in between sobs. Wrapping a friendly arm around her Kurenei ushered her into the lounge. Reaching into the bag she brought with her she took out the items she had brought. _

_A packet of tissues._

_A box of malteasers. (Every girl's friend.)_

_And of course…_

_Their number one chick flick (actually the only chick flick they had.); 'Love Actually'. _

_Sliding it into the tv dvd player she turned to find that Anko had already taken hold of the packet of Kleenex tissues and was stuffing a malteaser into her rounded mouth. _

"_So tell me, what happened this time?" Kurenei gently asked. Anko shifted in her seat on the sofa slightly. _

"_I-I was at a club just dancing and this guy – he came up to me and asked me to dance! Which was fine. But then after, when I wanted to leave, he, he!" Anko's eyes were round as she recited her tale showing that she had been very frightened. Kurenei moved up close to Anko and put a arm around her shoulder. _

"_It's ok Anko, you can tell me." She prompted carefully._

"_I – he followed me outside and I didn't notice at first. But it was dark, and then – then he pushed me against a wall! And, and – he tried to put a hand up my skirt! I told him to back off but he said with what I was wearing that I was asking for it! You don't – you don't think that's true do you?" Anko looked to her friend for reassurance._

_Kurenei scanned Anko's appearance. She was wearing a short black mini skirt that clung tightly to her curves and showed off her long slender legs that were bare. Her top was simple – just a white strappy number but obviously was way too small if the bust line was anything to go by. Quite simply – it really wasn't holding her in. Kurenei sighed after taking this in – Anko really did ask for it sometimes. _

"_Uh, you could cover up a tiny bit more Anko, I won't lie to you. But that doesn't give him any excuse to do what he did to you! No one has that right!" Kurunei was livid when she thought of the man Anko was describing. "Did he-?" She couldn't go on but Anko understood._

"_No. I kicked him then ran away. I don't know why I didn't just use any jutsus, I think because I was too scared I couldn't form any chakra." Anko whispered – she had buried her face in Kurenei's chest seeming to get some comfort when the slow gentle way the Kurenei was breathing. _

"_Thanks for coming round Kurenei." Anko mumbled into her chest causing Kurenei to have to strain to hear. _

"_That's ok." Kurenei patted Anko on the head thoughtfully. "It's what friends are for." _

_Anko nodded, and looked up at Kurenei with big round eyes. Kurenei stared back never noticing how deep and brown they really were. Quite beautiful really, she thought. No wonder the guys go for her. _

_Anko shuffled slightly, she was perched now on Kurenei's lap, her long bare slender legs wrapped around the jean clad ones of Kurenei's. She gazed up at her friend thoughtfully. _

"_You know Kurenei, you are the only person who has ever been truly kind to me. Everyone else who I thought was my friend always wanted something in return." Anko shivered remembering the guys that she had thought were her friends but she had brought them home had just tried to get her to sleep with them. She jumped slightly as Kurenei tightened her hold on her but then snuggled back down. She really did feel safe in her friend's arms._

_Kurenei looked down on the younger girl who was curled up on her lap. From her vantage point she couldn't help but she straight down Anko's flimsy white top – her peachy breasts were round and firm and seemed to pop out of her bra. Kurenei frowned – she had an urge to set them free so to speak – it couldn't be healthy to have them so constrained like that. _

"_Anko?" She moved the girl slightly to get her attention._

"_Mn?" Anko was comfy and had no desire to move. _

"_I think you should go get changed. Wearing a bra too small for starters can't be any good for you – you should take it off and change it." Kurenei tried to move Anko again indicating for her to go upstairs to get changed. "I'll stay here ok. Then we can watch the rest of Love Actually." Kurenei ordered trying to be a good concerned friend. Because really, that was just what she was. _

"_No, it's ok, I'll stay here." Anko mumbled half asleep. "You'll a girl so it doesn't matter. You've seen it all before anyway." Anko said simply, not moving for a while._

_Kurenei was confused, just what Anko mean?_

_Oh._

_That._

_Kurenei averted her eyes to the screen as Anko who moving out of her curled up position on her so that her legs were either side of her waist for better balance, slid her white t-shirt off of her body. Kurenei couldn't help but notice the flatness of Anko's stomach and the even more apparent way that Anko's boobs were struggling to stay contained in her bra._

"_Nice bra." She muttered noticing the lacy black pattern. Anko nodded –_

"_Yeah, I brought it from La Sensa – it's a French shop, I'm wearing matching French underwear." Anko explained innocently. They weren't doing anything other than what they normally did – discuss girly stuff – clothes, guys, hair. That kind of thing. _

_Then why did Kurenei feel different? Feeling slightly hot, she tried to move but found she couldn't what with Anko's long slender legs placed either side of her. A small groan from the tired Anko showed that Kurenei was stuck where she was. _

_Oh well, Kurenei thought, Anko was right – she was a girl so had seen it all before. But why was it feeling so weird looking at Anko then? Kurenei shoved these troubling thoughts from her mind and tried to focus on the television in front of her by looking over Anko's shoulder. _

_A small 'ping' sound brought her attention swiftly back to Anko. _

"_There, happy now?" Anko smiled before nestling back into Kurenei – her legs still around her waist on either side, but her head now resting against Kurenei's rising and falling chest._

_Kurenei's eyes were wide._

_Did she?_

_Did she really just do that?_

_She closed her eyes slowly then re-opened them again. _

_Yes, Anko had. _

_Kurenei looked over to the floor to the place where Anko's black lacy bra was now lying. Then she looked down at what was leaning against her chest, and gulped. _

_That hadn't been what she had quite meant when she had told Anko to 'take it off'. Still, at least they were 'free' now and not restricted by that way too small bra. Kurenei tried to ignore the feeling she was getting when she thought about what was pressed against her. She had this strange urge to touch them; they were just so round, so creamy. She swallowed nervously – what was wrong with her? This was her friend? And she had never felt this way towards a girl before! She was straight, damn it! _

_But then again, Kurenei had never been given the opportunity to feel this way before. _

_Could it possibly be? Was she…?_

_A sudden movement on her lap caught her off guards and shifted the thoughts she was having to the back of her mind. _

"_Are you ok – Kurenei?" Anko was obviously half asleep – the alcohol having worn off. She knelt upwards so she could look her friend in the face. Unfortunately this brought her bust into complete view. Instead of being hidden against Kurenei's chest they were quite literally in front of her. _

"_Uh, yeah. Just sit down Anko." Kurenei gulped out. This wasn't like her – she didn't get like this, her eyes widened as Anko suddenly placed her arms around her neck in a hug. _

"_Thanks for being such a good friend Kurenei." Anko whispered hugging her. Being half asleep no doubt she had forgotten that she was half undressed and poor Kurenei was faced with Anko's breasts placed firmly against her face. _

"_Anko..!" Kurenei didn't know what to do. Surprisingly the young female ninja was quite heavy and she didn't have the strength to push her off of her._

"_Um, Anko?" She asked again when it appeared that Anko wasn't moving. Averting her eyes and looking left Kurenei scanned Anko's face. _

_Anko it seemed had fallen asleep._

"_Urgh, this is so awkward." Kurenei was worried – would she have to stay like this? With this girl with her long slender legs pressed against her body on her lap and her oh so round breasts squeezed against her face? She gulped back a moan as she felt an unwelcome warm feeling surge through her body. _

"_Kurenei?"_

_Ah – so she was awake after all._

"_You mean everything to me you know." Anko seemed strangely shy as she got up off of Kurenei's lap and stood before her. Kurenei didn't say anything – she wasn't sure she could. _

"_I mean; you have been the one person who never gave up on me. Who was there for me through thick and thin." Anko lowered her eyes modestly. "I don't know how to thank you; I've never had a true friend before." Anko's eyes raised to meet that of Kurenei, they were glistening slightly with tears. Kurenei wasn't sure if that was because she had been crying earlier or because she was starting to cry. _

"_Anko.." She began but was interrupted._

"_No, let me finish. I noticed the way you froze up just now when I was sat on you." Anko's words stuck the very heart of Kurenei – she had noticed?! "I – I'm glad Kurenei. Because I-I I have liked you for so long." Anko continued slowly. _

_Kurenei found that she couldn't breathe. _

"_And I didn't know at first if it was just because you are such a good friend. A great friend in fact. But now I know that you like me more than just that."_

"_Anko."_

"_And I'm, I'm not scared to tell you this anymore." Anko whispered as she slowly unzipped her black miniskirt and let it fall to the floor. Stepping out of it she watched silently as Kurenei's eyes travelled along the contours of her body. _

"_Because I love you Kurenei. I have for so long." She pulled her lacy black underwear down her soft bare legs. "And I want to show you in the only way I know how." She stepped out of her underwear and allowed her friend to look at her for the first time completely naked. _

"_Anko – I, you don't have to do this. I think, I love you too, but this isn't the way to go about it! I" Kurenei's objections were cut off mid-sentence as pressing her body close to her's Anko leant down to kiss her. _

_It was weird at first. Feeling someone's lips so soft and gentle pressed against her own. Quiet unlike the roughness of a guy. _

_Kurenei found that she was enjoying it. So rather unsure at first but gaining confidence as time went on she kissed back. _

_Leaning down Anko gently unbuttoned Kurenei's shirt and pulled it away from her. Carefully, because they were crossing a very big boundary and both were still unsure of themselves, Anko removed her bra and lowered her head to Kurenei's breast. She licked it softly but was soon interrupted by Kurenei who brought her face back up to hers. _

"_I haven't done kissing you." She moaned; her voice heavy with lust and Anko happily complied – content in the knowledge that this was one person she would be giving herself to that she wouldn't regret. _

_After that it was all some lusty haze. Before she had time to even think about what she was doing Kurenei found that Anko had removed not just her jeans and boots, but her underwear and socks too leaving her in quite a vulnerable state. In a mind whirling journey of passion the two girls set about exploring one another's body being careful to be as gentle and caressing as possible – extracting as many moans as they could get from each other. _

"_Will you – are you going to leave now?" Anko asked in a small voice, blinking up at Kurenei with round eyes when they had finished – both too exhausted to go on._

_Kurenei smiled as she trailed a hand down Anko's face._

"_I've never left you before, and I don't intend on doing so now." She smiled kissing the younger girl on the nose. _

_Anko smiled._

_Finally, she had found love. _

_Author's Notes: Ahh, I chickened out at the last minute. Couldn't go all the way through with writing a proper steamy love scene – sorry! Hope this is enough for ya! And please don't hesitate to review!! Thanks!! _


End file.
